Algyuros
'Algyuros '(アルギュロス - Arugirosu) is a metal organism featured in the TV series: Ultraman Gaia he appeared in episode 16 Subtitle: Metal Organism (金属生命体 Kinzoku seimei-tai) Ultraman Gaia Powers/Abilities *Shapeshifting Metal: Although his body is made of solid steel, Algyuros can still shapeshift at will. **Spikes: Algyuros can shapeshift his body into spikes, just like Apatee. **Blaster Cannon: Algyuros can shapeshift his right arm into a cannon. **Blade: Algyuros can shapeshift his left arm into a blade. **Imitation Ultraman Agul: Algyuros can shapeshift himself into a duplicate of Ultraman Agul with the exact same ability at the same power level. *Resistance: Much like Apatee, Algyuros can resist weaker attacks such as liquidators. *Agul's Abilities: Algyuros, in the form of Ultraman Agul, has access to all of his abilities and at the same power level. **Liquidator: Imitation Ultraman Agul can launch purple liquidators just like the real Agul and at the same power level. **Photon Crusher: Imitation Ultraman Agul can fire a Photon Crusher the same power level as Ultraman Agul's. History Algyuros Algyuros, like Apatee, is a Metal Organism created by the Bringer of Extinction to bring destruction to Earth and humanity, but this time, Algyuros was made for another purpose: destroy the "Place of Agul", which also serves as Fujimiya Hiroya's power source. After appearing from space in the form of huge metal spikes, Algyuros quickly formed himself and began to proceed to the "place". However, Ultraman Agul appeared to defend his sanctuary, but was quickly outmatched by Algyuros due to his shapeshifting abilities. XIG began to attack the metal being, distracting him, while Agul began to attack with Liquidators, but many almost hi t the XIG Fighters themselves. Soon Algyuros retreated. Later on, Algyuros reappeared and began to attack the "place" with his cannon. Agul was called upon once again, and the two fought to a standstill until Algyuros transformed into a copy of Ultraman Agul himself. Imitation Ultraman Agul As Algyuros transformed into Imitation Ultraman Agul, the real Ultra could only watch in shock. However, the fake imitator quickly deleted the pause by punching the Ultra in the face. After suffering many blows, Gamu decided to call upon Gaia, but was halted by Agul. Suddenly, the giant of the ocean spun into the air and crashed upon the fake. Then he rained the imitation with many blows, but was halted when Algyuros launched Liquidators at him. Undeterred, Agul and the imitation had a duel of Photon Crushers. But Agul's was obiviously more powerful and destroyed the fake easily. Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 is only a videogame character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. He appeared in Ultra Mode episode 7. Toy Release Information Algyuros was released as UHEX Imit Ultraman Agul in two versions (2000 and 2004). The original form of Algyuros was released along with Ultraman Agul V1 in a Sofubi set. 700ImitGaia.jpg|Imit Ultraman Agul 2004 (Left) and 2000 (Right) release Gallery Algyuros-1.jpg|Algyuros in his classical transformation pose ImitUltramanAgul.jpg|A promotional of the episode Algyuros appeared in Algyuros.jpg|Algyuros using his cannon Algyuros-FakeAgul.jpg|Fake Agul's evil smile after Algyuros transformed. Trivia *Algyuros uses the exact same sound effects as Apatee. *Algyuros' roar is a extremely low pitched Apatee roar. Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Metal Organisms Category:Fake Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Templates Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains